Mas Que Aficion
by NeKoT
Summary: [parte de las Cronicas de KaixRei] ...¿Hay algo mas fuerte que la pasion por el futbol?... Shota.lemmon...


¡Nasss!.. Yeeee… ¡Volvieron las crónicas!. Aunque no estoy segura si continuaremos del mismo modo que antes… ya veremos… pues bueno, antes que nada… supuestamente era tema libre, siempre y cuando hablara sobre el tema que hace poco estaba en boca de todo el mundo ¡El Mundial!... pero no se si hice bien al escribir esto… ya verán porque lo digo…  
Bueno… esto sigue formando parte de **"Las crónicas de ****КxЯ"** … proyecto al cual orgullosamente estoy aliada, junto con: **Addanight, Akire777 y Kaei Kon **

**Disclaimer: **Tanto la serie como los personajes no me pertenecen, puesto que si lo hicieran la serie seria Yaoi y bien fuerte (º¬º tal como me gusta escribir) y si escribo no es con un fin mas que el entretenerme sanamente (o.O sanamente?.)

**Parejas:** La más obvia, por supuesto…

**Genero:** Shota (Relación, Niño-Adulto) así que están advertidos…

**Dedicatoria:** Ahhh… pues a mi Gran, Querido e Inhalagable (¿Así se escribía? XD) Amigo y primo **Jim Mizuhara**: _Espero con todo el corazón que te guste… y un Gracias por adelantado te doy, El motivo ya lo sabes y si no te lo diré por MSN… _٭ _Besotes_ ٭ _(P.D. Ya tengo el licor de Café para ti, para Jendow y para mi.. ¿Cuándo nos lo tomamos? XP)_

"- Diálogos-  
_"Pensamientos"  
_'Resltar frase o ironía'  
(_Traducciones_)… en caso de que los haya

**_ºº M_á_s Q_u_e Afi_c_ión ºº _**

By: **_N _**e **_K _o_ T  
_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Siempre era lo mismo, cada día en aquel lugar, apoyado en una reja divisoria, una reja que cercaba el campo de fútbol de aquella escuela y él, ahí apoyado, aferrado con sus manitas mientras observaba como aquellos chicos jugaban tan jocosamente un deporte que no le llamaba en mucho su atención, ya que no era del todo comprensible para su joven mente… ¿Pero entonces… porque estaba ahí?. ¿Por qué aguantaba tanto tiempo de pie sobre el pavimento?. ¿Por qué cada día se hacia retar con su madre por llegar tarde?. Fácil, por él… por quien más sino era por el muchachito que representaba a ese equipo con el emblema de capitán pegado en su playera…

Era excepcional jugando, lo admitía y lo pasmaba, el dominio de aquel balón era digno de verse, siempre en movimiento, esquivando y reteniendo a la vez la esfera de cuero, pateando con gran potencia y anotando en cuanto una oportunidad se le presentase… ¡Cuanta maestría!. Y él ahí… mirando desde el otro lado de la reja, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, fijos en el mayor que robaba elogios del publico presente, en su mayoría chicas de institutos aledaños, y uno que otro suspiro ruidoso… y sonreía ampliamente en cuanto esos ojos se posaban sobre él, talvez no lo estaba mirando pero se sentía bien cuando aquellas orbes siquiera se desviaban por donde se hallaba…

Un poco absurdo su forma de actuar le resultaba y se recriminaba por ello de camino a su casa, cuando el partido finalizaba, pero no le importaba ya que sabia que por más que se prometiese a si mismo el razonar antes de actuar, su cuerpo le contradiría desafiantemente… no había nada que hacer, mas que rendirse ante los impulsos, arrebatos que nuevamente le hacían sonreír ante el grito general de un gol a favor del equipo de su… ¿Amor?. No, ilusión seria más cabal definición y tras un silbatazo el encuentro finalizaba al igual que la corta 'visita' al muchacho que tanto admiraba…

De camino a su casa nuevamente reflexionaba y se regañaba como de costumbre, cada día era igual y eso en lo absoluto le molestaba… había creado una rutina que no deseaba finalizar, porque le quería y deseaba, más que nada, el seguir contemplando el brío inagotable del muchacho en la cancha de fútbol, observar esa sonrisa de satisfacción cada que su patada acertaba correctamente en la portería contraria, esos ojos jubilosos y los festejos escuetos que tenia con sus compañeros de equipo… era divertido y a la vez angustiante contemplarle desde tan lejos, pero estaba conciente de su posición, el capitán era estudiante de una secundaria muy prestigiada y él un simple niño de la escuela primaria… ¿Qué podía hacer?. Nada… tan simple como eso… y a su joven edad ya había aprendido una dura y deprimente palabra: Resignación…

Durante la noche, ya acostado en su cama, olvidaba el regaño de su progenitora con las maniobras y las sonrisas del mayor… no conocía su nombre, pero si su apellido a causa de estar pintado en su playera: _Hiwatari…_ así le nombraban todos, aunque él no deseaba estar entre esos todos, pero nuevamente su conciencia y sano juicio le resonaban aquella palabra… era un sueño, un deseo juvenil de su pueril mente y eso le molestaba, talvez si pudiese llamar su atención, si le hablara, si tan solo por una fracción de segundo existiera él en su mundo, talvez así las cosas cambiarían a su favor ¿Qué sucedería?. Nada, con seguridad… pues aunque por azares del destino al mayor no le importasen las diferencias de edades aun quedaba un pequeño detalle… Era un NIÑO… y eso de seguro era lo que más le imposibilitaba y cohibía a la hora de tomar una decisión esencial…

Agotado de sus propios pensamientos caía prontamente dormido, soñando con lo acontecido ese día y olvidando los miedos que instantes antes se imponía… era duro y difícil para alguien de su edad, pero inevitable e incomprensible para su joven mente… y amanecía ansioso de que el día pasara velozmente y nuevamente sus pies le transportarán a aquella cancha para verle otra vez, sin importar que el día acabase del mismo modo… sin que el mayor notase su presencia y él recriminándose por su estúpida conducta…

Clase tras clase, aburrido mirando el patio por la ventana, soñando despierto siendo sancionado por lo mismo, revisando cada minuto el reloj de su muñeca, desesperado por las campanadas que anunciasen el final de su jornada en la escuela… sonriendo grandemente cuando su deseo se cumplía, saltando de su asiento y guardando con premura sus cosas e ignorando la petición de sus amigos para acompañarlo, salía corriendo de su aula y de su escuela para desviar su camino a la secundaria de la siguiente cuadra… siendo de los primeros en llegar, aferrando nuevamente sus manitas a la reja metálica, anhelante de que los mayores ingresaran a practicar una vez más…

Sin embargo ese día en particular un ruido extraño desvió su atención hacia los cielos que comenzaban a matizarse de negro ¿Llovería?. Rayos… eso significaba que no habría entrenamiento, suspiro larga y pausadamente. Hoy no lo vería y eso le decepcionaba abrumadoramente. Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer mojándole sus mejillas que de inmediato limpio, espero un poco más y nadie se presento… rendido tomo su mochila del piso y se retiro de aquel lugar justo cuando la tormenta comenzaba a desatarse…

Para su congoja la lluvia se había extendido hasta esa mañana ¿Dos días seguidos no le vería?. Que gran contrariedad… desganado salio de su casa y fue hasta su propio colegio, presto atención en clases y no miro la hora cada instante, ese día no tenia motivo alguno para apresurarle… comió con sus amigos durante su receso y rió con ganas con cada ocurrencia de los mismo, no obstante un sentimiento agobiante le oprimía el pecho, sentimiento que ignoraba y cubría con una falsa sonrisa…

La lluvia no había cesado en todo el día y para su congoja parecía que toda la semana llovería, al menos eso le habían comentado sus compañeros de clase… suspiro y dudo el marcharse con ellos, pero nuevamente esa costumbre que había adaptado hizo que denegara la amable invitación para dirigirse a la canchita que de seguro se mostraba abandonada… y no se equivoco, una capa lodosa se había formado sobre el pasto verduzco y las redes de los arcos yacían fuera de estos, no había actividad alguna, salvo el que hacia por si mismo… se quedo un ratito más contemplando hacia la nada, suerte que traía un impermeable que le protegía y no esa molesta sombrilla que su madre insistía en que llevara…

Miro a un lado y a otro antes de hacer lo que un impulso le había propuesto, se molestarían con él de seguro si lo pillaban pero ahí estaba el porque de su escueta revisión hacia su alrededor. Boto con fuerza su maletín por encima de la reja, poso sus manos de la misma forma que siempre, solo que esta vez lo hacia para ayudarse a escalar por la misma… era bueno trepando árboles, por lo que un simple enrejado no fue problema alguno para su habilidad, salto y cayo con una elegancia digna de un felino, sonrió orgulloso de si mismo. Observo el pasto, bastante cuidado, bajo sus pies y zapateo haciendo salpicar un poco de agua, sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a correr por el gran campo aguacate. Estaba contento de poder andar sobre el mismo lugar que lo hacia aquel esplendido chico, mas una roca de tamaño miniatura le hizo detener, se agacho y tomo con su mano la piedra, que curiosamente tenia una forma circular, la llevo hasta dejarla frente la portería y con fuerza la pateo simulando que era un balón… hizo varias veces lo mismo, gritando de emoción cada vez que su golpe acertaba certeramente dentro la portería…

"- ¿No seria mejor si usaras un balón de verdad?.-

Se quedo quieto, tensado y asustado… alguien yacía en aquel lugar vetado para cualquiera como él, de seguro le retarían y denunciarían con su madre que a su vez le castigaría prohibiéndole el regresar por ese terreno ¡Y eso no podría soportar!. Debía huir antes de que aquella persona le mirara la cara, era una suerte que estuviese tras su espalda ese momento, y con esa determinación se echo a correr con dirección a las rejas que con velocidad asombrosa las sobrepaso… no detuvo su paso hasta que estuvo frente a su puerta y ahí fue cuando cayo en cuenta que había olvidado su maletín ¿Qué haría?. ¿Regresar?.. imposible, de seguro que aquel sujeto ya lo tenia en su posesión… resignado no le quedo de otra que esperar a ver lo que sucedería después…

Entro en su casa y llamo a su progenitora, mas nadie respondió a su llamado. Camino hasta la cocina y ahí noto la apostilla que efectivamente le esclarecía que su madre no se hallaba en su casa… suspiro y se preparo algo de comer, aunque el vacío que tenia en el estomago la comida no le lleno, tenia miedo de lo que fuera a pasar después con él… fue a ver la televisión en su estancia para ver si se distraía aunque sea un poco, para su suerte el Mundial se disputaba por ese entonces y se quedo viendo el mismo, reflexionando de rato en rato que en un tiempo no muy lejano podría ver a Hiwatari en aquella clase de competencias internacionales y entonces apoyarle con toda su afición… en eso pensaba cuando el sonar de su timbre le apartó su atención. Desganado se levanto de su cómodo sofá y fue a atender la puerta…  
¡Rayos!. ¡Por un mil Demonios!. ¡Era Hiwatari quien estaba parado al otro lado de su puerta!.

Tembló súbitamente e hizo lo que su joven e inexperta cabeza le dicto, cerro de un azote su puerta frente al rostro del otro que molesto toco con fuerza la madera. Se llevo las manos a la boca y miro de un lado a otro su hall en busca de algo que le devolviera la cordura pero bien sabia que nada podría… respiro hondo y presiono su pecho antes de volver a abrir la puerta…

"- Di-dime…- titubeo

"- Pues… creo que esto es tuyo- dijo tan natural e imperturbablemente- O al menos eso dice la inscripción… Rei- agrego extendiéndole su mochila que con temblorosa mano el niño tomo

"- Si, gracias…- espeto sonrojándose al escuchar su nombre de labios del mayor

"- De nada- contesto para después girarse dispuesto a marcharse. Los ojos dorados le miraron absortos en los nervios que aquella presencia le causaba y no fue, hasta que vio como el otro se marchaba, que reacciono…

"- ¡Espera!.- chillo deteniendo al bicolor que nuevamente había regresado hasta su portón- Yo… sobre… bueno… perdón por entrar así a las canchas de tu escuela- añadió con una reverencia

"- Esta bien…- le respondió- Nadie sabrá de tu pequeña incursión- y la sonrisa en labios del pequeño no se dejo esperar por más tiempo, estaba contento de que su aventurita quedara como un secreto entre ellos…

"- Gracias, gracias…- manifestó con animo renovado arrancando una sutil sonrisa en el mayor

"- Todo sea para mi fan número uno- agrego deteniendo y congelando la pequeña figura…

"- ¿Cómo?...- balbuceo enajenado… ¿Acaso… si le había notado?..

"- Si lo note- contesto a aquella pregunta jamás formulada- El hecho de que parezca que nada me importa, no quiere decir que sea un completo despistado… he notado tu sonrisa y sentido tu insistente mirada sobre mi, y ahora que estoy frente a ti, dime pequeño ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué lo haces?.-

Un calor indescriptible tiño sus mejillas, era más de lo que había deseado hacer notar al bicolor… estaba abochornado y acorralado ante una pregunta que su joven boca no sabría jamás como responder. Apretó contra su pecho su maletín húmedo y no le importo el frío que eso le hizo sentir, pues el calor que ahora lo quemaba no se apagaba con algo tan simple como el agua que se colaba a través de su polera… debía responder, esos ojos rojos así se lo indicaban, pero su garganta seca le impedía siquiera abrir la boca. Bajo la cabeza y mordió sus labios con fuerza, nervioso de responder incoherencias, mientras Hiwatari esperaba por una respuesta, él se deshacía en pensamientos inconclusos sin pies ni cabeza…

Transcurrieron los segundos haciéndole presa de sus nervios, avergonzándole cada momento y desesperanzándole a cada respiración ruidosa que emitía… de seguro el bicolor se aburriría y le dejaría ahí parado con su enmarañada cabeza, pensando en lo estúpido e infantil que se veía todo sonrojado y pusilánime, evitándole la próxima vez que lo viese por la calle o lanzándole miradas de desprecio por hacerle perder su valioso tiempo… no, no lo soportaría…

"- Yo…- dijo fuertemente mientras levantaba su cabeza para enfocar sus ambarinas orbes en las escarlatas- Yo…- y nuevamente no salía nada de su boca, mas sus ojos presas se mantuvieron fijamente avocadas en las otras que con insistencia le veían

"- No es necesario que te fuerces pequeño…-

"- Rei- dijo él- Me llamo Rei… no pequeño-

"- Bueno Rei… creo que me voy- contesto mirándolo de forma divertida- Esta semana no tendremos entrenamiento debido a las lluvias, pero el siguiente si y espero que pueda verte de nuevo…- manifestó mientras añadía sobre los cabellos negruzcos una suave caricia que Rei no dejo escapar, puesto que sujeto con su mano la más grande y la llevo sobre su mejilla restregándosela…

Los ojos rojos le contemplaron enternecidos y por su propia cuenta le regalo caricias sobre su pueril rostro colorado ¡Dios!.¡Era tan lindo el pequeño!. Que sentía su pecho latir con violencia… y es así, como guiado por sus instintos se inclino sobre el menor para besarle la frente, mas no complacido con eso le beso también la naricita y luego, suavemente, los labios… se separo lentamente, prolongando ese primer beso, y con agrado vio la enorme sonrisa dirigida solamente para él, volvió a besarle la frente antes de despedirse definitivamente…

No obstante, contrariamente a lo supuesto, las lluvias habían cesado antes de lo anunciado y sumamente feliz se dirigió, como cada tarde después de clases, a las canchas de la secundaria de la otra cuadra… no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver como los mayores ingresaban en el terreno de juego y frente a todos ellos él, Hiwatari, con su distintivo de capitán. Sonrió visiblemente para llamar su atención y así lo hizo… con paso rápido el bicolor se le acerco y le saludo

"- Deja que te acompañe a tu casa hoy…- pidió haciendo saltar de emoción al menor quien asintió con rápidos movimientos de su cabecita- No tardare- agrego para regresar con su equipo mientras la emoción en el cuerpo pequeño le recorría con insistencia… eso era más de lo que jamás había pedido…

Días pasaron que se convirtieron prontamente en semanas, semanas que día a día las vivía con Hiwatari, quien le acompañaba tras finalizar cada unos de sus entrenamientos y siempre le despedía del mismo modo, un beso en su frente y otro en sus labios, besos que con maestría dominaba… incluso un par de veces había podido profundizar con el bicolor sus simples toques de labios y sentir la húmeda lengua del otro dentro su boca, tan deliciosa y caliente, y aunque las palabras aun no habían sido dichas los gestos le daban cierta seguridad de ser correspondido… o eso esperaba…

Ese día en particular había ido más temprano de lo acostumbrado, sus clases fueron suspendidas por lo que no vio inconveniente alguno en visitar al bicolor dentro su institución o al menos por los aledaños a estos, para sorprenderle… camino rodeando la enorme cancha de fútbol, paseando su mano por la reja hasta que esta dejo de ser un alambrado para convertirse en concreto y ladrillos muy bien pintados, siguió de largo raspando con sus dedos la pared y a lo lejos diviso una ventanilla a nivel del piso se inclino y noto con cierto agrado que pertenecía a los vestuarios ¡Seguro lo encontraría ahí!...

Sonrió como de costumbre y analizando su alrededor se coló por la estrecha ventanilla, le costo un poco más su complexión delgada le ayudo en mucho el poder deslizarse a través de esta… se camuflo tras los casilleros en cuanto oyó unos pasos aproximándose, los ecos de las risas y las charlas de los chicos que ingresaban le pusieron algo nervioso, sujeto su maletín contra su pecho y con ello trato de disminuir el ruido que su respiración producía debido a su agitación así que ocultándose con mayor vehemencia se mantuvo quietecito en su rincón…

"- Ahhh ese Idiota…- hablaban las voces- mira que dejarnos tanta tarea, sabiendo que el campeonato esta cerca…-

"- Lo se… ya ni tiempo para rascarme me da-

"- Y aparte, con las ganas que tenia de ver la final del Mundial…-

"- ¡Agh!. Ni lo digas… los últimos tres encuentros tuve que grabarlos para verlos después… -

"- El capitán debería ayudarnos un poco, mover influencias, no se…-

"- El capitán no va a hacer nada de eso Zánganos, arréglenselas como puedan…- esa voz… indudablemente era él, pensó y una sonrisa sus labios dibujaron

"- Pero capitán… es mucho trabajo…- gimoteaban inconformes

"- Capitán, ni que capitán… para lloriqueos vayan con sus mamás- rezongaba el bicolor haciendo reír en los adentros al pequeño intruso

"- Ahhh… lo que sucede, es que el capitán esta de mal humor porque ha peleado con su novio- una seria voz atrajo la atención de todos quienes rieron escuetamente

"- No digas estupideces Kuznetzov- exclamo sentándose de golpe sobre un banquillo de madera

"- Pero no te preocupes Kai… sabes que con unos mimitos el enojo se le pasara Jajaja- rió y los demás le siguieron como coro

"- No hables huevadas, a menos que desees quedarte a limpiar después de que terminemos…-

"- Esta bien, esta bien…- respondió deteniendo sus carcajadas

Sin embargo lejos de festejar la broma, el chinito se sintió dolido… ¿Había oído mal?. ¿Kai tenia novio?. Pero entonces… todos esos besos y esas amables caricias ¿Qué habían significado?. No lo entendía, no sabia que pensar… ¿Así era como los mayores demostraban simple aprecio y nada más?. ¿Con besos sin importancia?... pero si tantas veces había visto por la televisión como los romances iniciaban con un simple beso como el que se dieron aquella vez… ¿Tan distinto era la realidad?. No sabia… mas, no obstante sus redondos ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que se negaba a soltar por miedo a que le descubrieran, pero no pudiendo resistirlo resbalaron por sus mejillas dos gotas saladas que con su mano de inmediato trato de quitar, mala idea… en cuanto lo había hecho su maletín resbalo de su cuerpo haciendo ruido al caer, con sus manos cubrió su rostro espantado…

"- ¿Qué fue eso?.- preguntaron entre ellos, mas solamente fueron unas orbes escarlatas las que notaron tan conocido objeto…

"- Bueno…- hablo poniéndose de pie- Es mejor que vayan a calentar- informo y una afirmación general recibió

"- ¿Tu no vienes, Kai?.- le pregunto el peli-lavanda desde la puerta

"- Olvide que tengo algo que hacer… si tardo encárgate del equipo ¿Quieres?.- pidió y tras el asentimiento de su compañero cerro la puerta de los vestidores- Ya puedes salir Rei…- exclamo volteándose y pegando su espalda a la pared, espero un breve lapso antes de que la figura del peli-negro se dejara entrever. Sonrió ligeramente, mas muto su gesto al notar como el pequeño cubría su cara con sus manitas- ¿Estas… llorando?. ¿Por qué?.- pregunto mientras despacio se le acercaba

Rei destapo su rostro, mas no le dirigió una mirada simplemente se agacho para recoger su mochila y darse la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse presurosamente por donde había entrado, uso un taburete cercano como escalón para treparse por la ventana…

"- ¿Rei?.- nombro el soviético ofuscado por el comportamiento del menor- ¿A donde vas?.. Rei. ¡Rei!.- grito al ver como el niño trataba de escabullirse por tan angosto lugar, sin embargo fue nuevamente ignorado… atravesó rápidamente el recinto y cogió al menor por la cintura para tirar de él nuevamente al interior del cuarto..

"- Déjame…- exclamo removiéndose, mas la fuerza que poseía el bicolor ganaba por mucho a la del pequeño que regreso al interior una vez más- ¡Suéltame!.- pataleaba entre el abrazo que el mayor le daba sobre su cintura elevándole del piso

"- ¿Qué intentabas hacer?. ¡Pudiste lastimarte!.- manifestó evitando que el chiquillo escapase de sus brazos

"- ¡No me importa!. ¡Solo quiero irme a mi casa!.- chillaba y lloraba mientras trataba, con su manitas, de alejar las que le mantenían preso dejando algo desconcertado al ruso bicolor

"- Solo si te calmas y me dices que te pasa- solicito ya con voz más apaciguada. Rei dejo de forcejear y patalear , pero no de llorar… por su parte Kai se fue a situar en el banco más próximo y sentó al chino en sus piernas quien volvió a cubrir con sus manos su rostro- ¿Qué tienes?.- le pregunto abrazándole, esta vez, correctamente

"- Nada…- contesto entre gimoteos

"- No por nada estas llorando… ¿Qué sucede?.- volvió a cuestionar apartando con su manos derecha algunos cabellos de la frente morena para dejarle un beso- ¿No quieres hablar conmigo?.- indago al no recibir respuesta- ¿Acaso no viniste a verme hoy?.- un tenue asentimiento le hizo sonreír ligeramente- Entonces ¿Por qué no me miras?.- y las manos apiñonadas comenzaron a descender lentamente hasta posarse sobre el regazo de su dueño- Bien…- musito mientras deslizaba su misma mano derecha por la mejilla húmeda hasta posarla en le mentón del pequeño y obligarle a levantar el rostro, le beso sus enormes ojos quitando los restos de las saladas lagrimas que con gusto bebió

"- Kai…- susurro suavemente ante el gesto amable para con él

"- ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Por qué lloraste así?.-

"- ¿M-Me quieres?.- cuestiono trastabilladamente

"- ¿A que viene esa pregunta ahora?.- contesto algo sorprendido

"- A nada…- respondió agachando de nuevo su cabeza

"- Rei… ¿Tu me quieres?.- fue ahora él quien pregunto y de inmediato un '**Si, mucho' **recibió como respuesta- Pues es la misma contestación que doy a tu pregunta… Te quiero, mucho- dilucido captando la atención del menor que de inmediato se sonrojo

"- Pero… ¿Y tu novio?.-

"- ¿Cuál novio?...- indago desorientado, mas al instante recordó el incidente con sus compañeros de equipo- Te equivocas, solo es un chico que no me deja de fastidiar, nada más…-

"- ¿En serio?.- curioseo mirando las escarlatas orbes de su interlocutor

"- En serio- ratifico seriamente para luego sonreír- Yo prefiero chicos lindos y tiernos, de preferencia más pequeños y algo llorones…-

"- ¿Tienes algún complejo Shota?...-

"- Jajaja ¿Qué cosas dices?...- rió de buena gana ante tal cuestionamiento

"- Lo oí por televisión una vez…- manifestó entre rápidos asentimientos

"- Pues, no se si será eso que tu dices… pero, solamente me gustas tu a mi-

"- Y tu a mi también, Kai…- contesto con aquel predominante color rojizo asentado en sus carrillos. El bicolor sonrió ante la respuesta del menor y no se espero más para besarle en los labios, como tantas otras veces, suave y lentamente movió su boca sobre la pequeña hasta que una ligera abertura le dio acceso a su lengua que con parsimonia se removía en aquella cavidad, degustando placidamente el sabor a candidez e inexperiencia, algo sumamente adictivo para él…

Los brazos del menor se aferraron sobre su cuello y él poso las suyas sobre la espalda del pequeño acercándolo más a su cuerpo, era un beso diferente, uno mayor y profundo, algo a lo que no estaba del todo habituado por lo que en breve se separo del ruso en busca de aire… una cándida sonrisa mantenía en su expresión Hiwatari mientras un nerviosismo atiborrado de felicidad cubría el talante del menor, que a horcajadas suyo sonreía… volvió a besarle con calma un par de veces antes de abrazarlo con toda su fuerza contra si mismo. Rei sonreía antes las muestras de afecto que el chico le daba, estaba muy contento al ver su anhelada ilusión transformada en hechos tan reales y vivificativos, que no cabía en su regocijo… quería tanto a Kai y Kai parecía quererlo de igual forma que llenaba ese vacío que en su pancita tantas veces había sentido… apoyo su rostro sobre el hombro del mayor, recostándose en el mismo, olfateando el aroma tan fino que Hiwatari desprendía cerro sus ojos..

Las manos del bicolor recorrieron suavemente la pequeña espalda y pequeños temblores su cuerpo sacudieron al sentir la respiración intensa que el menor hacia para con su cuello, mas al sentir como los labios inexpertos comenzaban a recorrer el mismo le estaban poniendo delirante ¿Acaso el chinito no sabia lo que estaba causándole con esos besos?. Definitivamente no, pero… pero era tan delicioso que no sabia, ni deseaba, detenerlo… cerro sus escarlatas orbes percibiendo aquella gozosa mocedad expresada a través de unos pueriles labios

No estaba del todo conciente sobre lo que hacia… simplemente lo hacia, no reparaba en cuestionarse lo que aquello causaría al mayor, no obstante el sentir aquellas grandes manos recorrerle con fuerza, esculpiendo su delgada figura, le causaba un calor tan intenso que no sabia como definirlo… pero no se detuvo, deslizo suavemente su boca por la nívea tez del ruso hasta que nuevamente fueron a hacer presión con la boca más experimentada que gustosa le recibió entre hondos besos. Y fue el turno de Kai para recorrer aquella tersa piel acanelada, con la punta de su lengua transitó por el contorno de la cara del niño y después su dulce garganta, bajo un poco más y sobre la tela del uniforme escolar dejo regado besos a montón. Rei, para sentirse más cómodo, paso una de sus piernitas por el regazo del chico y de frente quedo hacia él, sus enormes ojos resplandecían como el dorado oro y sus mejillas rojas mantenían aquella inocencia intachable en su expresión, le sonrió ampliamente y Kai contesto de igual modo antes de aferrarlo a su cuerpo nuevamente…

Prontamente fue despojando de sus ropas al menor, quitándoselas entre cuidados y caricias, besando cualquier exposición de la morena tez y degustando el sabor dulce de la misma… dejo a un costado del banco la playerita y comenzó con besos recatados sobre el torso desnudo del chino, que arqueando su cuerpo le daba mayor facilidad… le quito de su regazo y lo sentó sobre el banco. Los ambarinos ojos le miraban con confusión, mas un bochorno le coloreo el rostro al presenciar como el bicolor se quitaba la polera. Una descocada sonrisa el ruso le brindo antes de arrodillarse sobre la loza, frente al banco, cerca del oriental… estiro su mano y con la yema de sus dedos le acaricio el rostro…

"- No se si entiendas lo que va a pasar ahora…- le dijo mientras acomodaba con su mano los cabellos sueltos del chiquillo- Pero quiero que sepas que si lo hago es porque Te Quiero…- añadió con un talante gentil

"- Yo también Te Quiero Kai…- expreso de inmediato lanzándose a su cuello con un abrazo

Hiwatari sonrió conforme y beso los hombros del menor antes de alejarlo de su cuerpo, volvió a recorrer con su húmeda lengua la delgada complexión apiñonada mientras sus manos se encomendaban la tarea de despojar de la restante ropa al peli-negro… lo tuvo desnudo frente suyo y se maravillo de la calidez que transmitía aquella piel a parte del regocijo visual que le proporcionaba. Sonrió como pocas veces lo hacia, con alegría. Paseo sus manos por los costados de la expuesta tez y con lentitud le hizo separar las piernas…

Un poco, bueno en realidad, muy avergonzadamente Rei obedeció apaciblemente los mandatos silenciosos que hacia Kai… su rostro enrojeció fieramente cuando el bicolor se situó en el medio de sus piernas y sintió una gran sacudida atravesarle la espina cuando los labios de este se desviaron hasta sus muslos internos y su angosta pelvis…

"- Ka-Kai…- balbuceo vacilante y extremadamente apocado por lo que el bicolor le hacia en 'aquel' sector. Sin embargo el mayor ignorando cualquier intento por detenerle, continuaba lamiendo y catando el sabor de aquella parte impoluta… casi al instante el miembro del pequeño reacciono sobresaltando a su dueño y alborozándolo a él, que sin espera ni demora se lo introdujo completamente dentro su boca, chupándolo parsimoniosamente, con delicadeza y ternura, sin prisa alguna… después de todo aun era un niño el dueño de su atención y debía ser cuidadoso con él…

El aire le faltaba, sentía que se sofocaba por un calor asfixiante que le llenaba desde adentro… cierto, antes ya había 'jugado' con su miembro despierto, pero las sensaciones de ese entonces y el ahora era completamente diferentes, definitivamente se sentía mejor de ese modo… abrió sus labios en busca de más oxigeno para sus pulmones y con su manita sostenía los cabellos grisáceos que a ratos cosquilleaban sobre su abdomen plano, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados le impedían el ver como obraba Kai en su ser y sus músculos duramente tensados le hacían estremecer… mas solo sensaciones experimentaba y eso era lo único, que para ese entonces deseaba…

Tras un corto lapso de tiempo, Hiwatari le libero de aquella placida tortura mas no se detuvo en su andanza llegando a bajar por aquel camino que el mismo ruso había construido, llegando hasta aquel recóndito lugar que sus manos jamás habían osado a tocar por si solas… lamió alrededor de su pequeña rendija y la dilato con exactitud, debía apurarse, el tiempo se les hacia escaso en un lugar así. Volvió a escalar entre besos hasta la boca abierta del chinito y le beso para distraerle de sus verdaderos motivos, motivo que empezaba a entreverse mientras suavemente le penetraba con su dedo. Los ojos dorados se abrieron sorprendidos, no obstante una manos sosteniéndole la nuca evitaba que cortara con el beso que había propiciado… removió aquel intruso en la virginal abertura y pronto coló a su compañera para hacerla más extensa, cuando sintió correctamente realizada su maniobra retiro aquellos dos intrusos al mismo tiempo que quitaba su boca de la delgada…

"- Es aquí cuando decides si quieres continuar o no…-

"- ¿Huh?.- manifestó desorientado y sumamente agitado

"- No quiero obligarte a nada… aun estas muy pequeño y no quiero lastimarte- elucido su comentario anterior

"- No soy pequeño- reclamo al instante- Y si te refieres a tener sexo… si Kai, si quiero- contesto con una sonrisa apenada

"- ¿Como…- y callo, ya sabia lo que le respondería… vaya cosas que la televisión enseñaba hoy en día, reflexiono…

Rei volvió a sonreír divertidamente ante la expresión extraña que Kai le mostraba, no sabia lo que pensaba, pero le entretenía ver la diversidad de caras que ponía para él… los ojos rojos agudizaron su mirada para verle con algo de reproche mas al instante volvió a sonreírle y besarle por incontable vez. Sus manos ahora descendían por su propio cuerpo hasta su pantalón, con velocidad desabotono y se los bajo lo necesario para dejar a la vista su inflamada necesidad… se elevo sobre sus rodillas y separando lo más que pudo las piernas del menor comenzó a incursionar dentro de este suavemente. Un grito ahogo en su garganta al sentirse dolorosamente invadido por el mayor, pero nuevamente esa boca acuosa no le dejaba espetar palabra alguna, así que mordió fuertemente el labio inferior de Hiwatari para mitigar su dolor. Kai frunció su entrecejo por aquella mordida pero no hizo nada para detenerlo, después de todo el dolor que el niño le provocaba no se comparaba en nada al placer que ese mismo cuerpo le brindaba… poco a poco y muy lentamente fue colmándolo por dentro, le rodeo con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura y lo atrajo hasta su regazo, levantándolo del banco donde con anterioridad le había hecho sentar, ahora ambos yacían sobre el frío suelo, Rei sobre el regazo de Kai, que a su vez le embestía con delicados movimientos…

Separaron sus bocas para exclamar el gozo que sentían por tenerse, de ese modo, el uno al otro… el bicolor le abrazo fuertemente y Rei mordió con algo de brusquedad los hombros del mayor como muestra del dolor que sentía, mas su dolor poco a poco desaparecía para transformarse en algo distinto, nuevo y definitivamente mejor, sus dientes cedieron en aquella albina piel y fueron sustituidas por la rosada lengua que tenia… lamió vehementemente la tez de Kai y este a su vez regalo suaves caricias por su espalda, pronto iniciaron aquellos movimientos que llevaron a ambos a la cúspide de un placer genuinamente adictivo y neófito, que con el tiempo aprenderían a dominar… los movimientos calmos fueron sustituidos raudamente por unos necesitados y exacerbados… minutos incontables pasaron antes de que sus gritos retenidos en sus gargantas salieran fuertemente, como consumación de una desesperada tanda de amor…

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos cambiados por un brillo de satisfacción, y se besaron ardientemente antes de que separaran sus cuerpos completamente… Hiwatari volvió a vestir al pequeño, con la misma dedicación que uso cuando se lo quito, le miro conforme y le sonrió. Kon bajo un poco su cabeza abochornado pero correspondió con el mismo gesto mientras veía como Kai se vestía…

"- Supongo que ya termino el entrenamiento de hoy… así que mejor te regreso para tu casa- hablo mientras arreglaba su cabello con meticulosidad

"- Kai…- le llamo el asiático ganándose su atención- Mañana… ¿Va haber entrenamiento de nuevo?.- pregunto pícaramente y el soviético se sonrojo por primera vez… no comprendía si Rei se refería a su entrenamiento de fútbol o…

"- Pues, este…- contesto vacilante- No se…- desviando su mirada escarlata

"- Jejeje… que tontito eres, mañana es sábado- rió divertidamente

"- Hn…- rezongo dirigiéndole una seria mirada, mas al verle con esa linda sonrisa decorando aquellos labios que le pertenecían no hizo más que revolverle los cabellos con su mano- De todas formas…- hablo- Tu y yo, vamos a salir…-

"- Pero es que… mañana mi mamá no va a estar en casa…-

"- ¿Y que tiene eso?.-

"- Que pensé que tu y yo podríamos entrenar ahí…-

"- ¿Eh?.- vaya niño incansable que se había conseguido, pensó

"- Sip, tengo un patio enorme donde podríamos jugar fútbol…- dilucido sonriente

"- …- mejor y no decía más, pues al parecer el único que estaba malinterpretando las cosas era él…

"- Y después podemos 'jugar' como hoy- añadió con una extraña sonrisa… bueno al parecer no estaba tan equivocado el bicolor- Aunque esta vez seré yo quien juegue con… eso ¿Si?.-

Las orbes rojizas le miraron con insistencia antes de soltar un resoplido conjuntamente a una afirmación… Dios había creado un monstruo al que no podría jamás decir no…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**&…F _i _N…&  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno… Acabe y eso es bueno ¿No?... ¿Cómo quedo?... ustedes tienen la palabra, aunque para mi defensa debo decir que esto no era lo que había planeado en un inicio, pero la noche anterior esta inspiración me vino y comencé de inmediato y como me gusto más que el otro preferí continuarlo…  
Aunque creo que no cumplí con el reto, ya que pedía sobre algo relacionado al Mundial, pero… ¿Qué mejor relación que el fútbol?... bueno, bueno… mis compinches tienen la ultima palabra…

**..:.: C-Y_O_U :.:.. **

Y como siempre… **¡**.**¡ _K_ai y _R_ei**…** _F_o****_Я_e_V_e_R_ !**...

Por cierto… Perdón por no subirlo el día de ayer, pero mis 'Queridos' padres me llevaron lejos de toda civilización "Un poco de aire puro no te va a matar" me dijeron y no tuve como refutar eso… así que no pude subirlo ayer y hoy tuve que esperar hasta salir de clases… que mal ¿Verdad?...


End file.
